This invention relates to resilient means adapted for retaining a shank in a recess.
Digger teeth of the type comprising an excavating portion and a bifurcated shank portion adapted for co-acting with a digger tooth holder are well known in the art. Resilient means for retaining a digger tooth in a digger tooth holder are also well known. With the presently available type of resilient retaining means and teeth, the holding force between a particular tooth and the holder is established at the factory and hence any stretch or wear on the resilient retainer or holder cannot be compensated for in the field. Further, a retainer, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,968,880, allows the tooth to pivot in the holder so that its shanks are subjected to dynamic shock loading when irregular material is being excavated.